


Fanmixes

by Indehed



Series: Other fanworks [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Anytime I host fanmixes, the websites invariably die. I'm listing them here now to keep them beside the rest of my fanworks.(note: fanworks with directly related fanmixes will have them integrated, ones posted here are general fanmixes and have no other home to attach to)If you would like the link that leads to all mixes in one handy location, let me know where to send by commenting here or at my tumblr (same name) or I can send them to you if you email indehed @ outlook.com.





	1. Chapter 1

Emily Osment - Let's Be Friends  
Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Can't Fight This Feeling  
Orianthi - Shut up and Kiss Me  
Jesse Lee - Bullet Proof  
Bif Naked - Nothing Else Matters  
Secondhand Serenade - Animal  
Larkin Poe - Stubborn Love  
Embrace - Nature's Law  
Kate Voegele - I Won't Disagree  
Brooke Hogan - Handcuffed  
Cheryl - Only Human  
Pet Shop Boys - Home and Dry  
Nick Jonas - Jealous  
Westlife - Us Against The World  



	2. Chapter 2

  



	3. Chapter 3

  


Miranda Cosgrove - BAM  
Lovey James - Unbelievable  
Andy Grammer - Pushing  
Elton John - Blue Wonderful  
MacKenzie Porter - Anywhere For You  
Sugababes - Mended By You  
Blake Lewis - Survivor  
Martina McBride - Reckless  
Avalanche City - I Need You  
Sugarcult - The Investigation  
McFly - Love Is Easy


	4. Chapter 4

  


Owl City - I'm Coming After You  
Christie Lamb - Perfect Crime  
Bastian Baker - Tattoo On My Brain  
Haley Reinhart - I Belong To You  
Hurts - Somebody To Die For  
Hoobastank - The Reason  
Bo Bice - You're Everything  
Shinedown - I'll Follow You  
T.a.t.u - You and I  
Will Young - Brave Man  
Buckcherry - Tight Pants


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether to attach this mix to Hyde or make it a more general darker mix. Although the majority of it is what I've listened to while imagining the story of the Hyde 'verse, some of it does inspire elements of Bride Price or Wave Length etc. Anything from the darker side of my imagination with these two... of course, it is still a very toppy/possessive/primitive/alpha!Steve that I see in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW image!

Adrenaline Rush - Black n' Blue  
Ash - Submission  
Shinedown - I own You  
David Guetta - Dangerous (feat. Sam Martin)  
Cascada - Stalker  
Nicole Scherzinger - Killer Love  
Phixx - Relentless  
Space - Bastard Me, Bastard You  
Kaci Battaglia - Crazy Possessive (Seamus Haji Remix)  



End file.
